


A Bitter Taste [Podfic]

by GhostGurlGamer



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fisting, Angst and Porn, Cock Slapping, Dark Will Graham, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Manipulative Will Graham, Mild Blood, Mind Games, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Repressed Memories, Self-Denial, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Young Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGurlGamer/pseuds/GhostGurlGamer
Summary: Hannibal Vampire AU featuring Will Graham as a vampire and Hannibal as his intended victim until shit goes seriously sideways. THERE WILL BE PORN because I’m me. Inspired by a post on Tumblr. Warnings should serve for the whole of the work, not necessarily the first chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Bitter Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614824) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> Hello, and welcome to the next installment of "I can't get enough of purefoysgirl's work, so here's another podfic!" I was going back through their old works and read this gem, and thought to myself, "I... I _need_ to read this." I hope everyone enjoys this piece as much as they've enjoyed my other works. As always, comments and critiques are appreciated.
> 
> Standard disclaimer, I cannot do a decent Lithuanian accent, so enjoy my usual deep (as deep as a girl can go anyway... that's what she said), soft Hannibal Lecter voice. An no other European accents this time! What a strange new world for me, and you, the listener.
> 
> Fun fact, I try to choose musical pieces to fit the time period of the work. So why did I choose a romantic era composer? I wonder...
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1A5VaattrxQ)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For you "Overcoming" fans, I almost made Mathilda sound like Mina. A fun reincarnation nod, but I quite like Mathilda, so that's that.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1VlD3DDQMuB)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dialogue between these two never fails to fill me with glee. Also? Cannibal jokes.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1WJY5PLo5zU)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...what?" - Will Graham
> 
> I love the tension dripping from each word that these two exchange.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s04qSKST2tRW)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best written analogy award goes to: "...nude as a grape."
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0efDWcaohOM)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy it's been a while. Hello all. I took a small break to mourn the end of "Overcoming." I missed it so much, that I started doing Mina instead of Mathilda and had to stop myself. 
> 
> This was a fun chapter because I got to do tipsy Alana. Always a delight.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1NJYwn5OGeU)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NSFW Chapter!** Because of sex. Plain and simple.
> 
> I always get a personal thrill out of timing musical cues, but I must say the effect of the ending theme on the final scene is especially impactful this time around.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1cPq7T4PepF)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I am very pleased with how my Will in this chapter turned out. There are so many, many different written interpretations of his voice. I can find this one very easily.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](url)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally hear the Ravenstag. I purposefully made their voice distorted and almost difficult to understand, so if you cannot understand the words, that is intentional. I always intended to distort the Ravenstag, since Will's memory of it is... disturbed at best. As Will's memory clears, the Ravenstag will become more understandable, I promise.
> 
> It fills me with a sinful pleasure that Hannibal is all smoldering fire, even when just putting his little muse to bed.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1Ci8xVr9iq6)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pure smut chapter. **100% NSFW.** Very sexy. Super well written. Feel free to skip over it if you are not a fan of or are not comfortable with depictions of intimacy. I will not be offended. 
> 
> Really. I don't have any fun facts or tidbits. This is just sex.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0d5NB3IRRA9)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh... oh, Will. So perceptive, but not when it counts. Hannibal is truly a manipulative prick. But we love him for it.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0CZhMCi57FO)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost 30 minutes of pure smut. **110% NSFW.** Turn back now. I'm serious. This is the sexiest, filthiest thing I've read aloud to date. But still so eloquently written... If you skip for whatever reason, you will not miss any crucial plot points and I shall not be offended.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1re2tYDLERJ)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite chapters are those with flashbacks. I am not sure why. Maybe it's the chance to play the Ravenstag, maybe it's gaining insight into Will and his... predicament.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1JMEybwnGS0)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh man, gave myself a fright today. Recorded the whole thing, and moved on to edit other works - in the same file! And that's when I realized I hadn't saved the chapter! Luckily I never closed the program so I hit "undo" until the track came back.
> 
> Darling Will is giving himself a right fright, too. And lucky coincidence, my favorite character to voice appears in this chapter! Anthony Dimmond!
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s00Np0SrWWpW)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very pleased with how the flashbacks turned out this chapter. Those of you reading from start to finish hopefully can hear the evolution of the Ravenstag in Will's memories.
> 
> NSFW starting at **14:00**
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1ZoEX6LQE2j)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly glad Anthony remained off the menu, for now at least.
> 
> I made some artistic changes regarding Will's memory. Nothing with the text, but more with the formatting. I do hope it gets the feeling across I am intending to convey.
> 
> NSFW from **19:37** to **29:59**
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s0VudDBW5v9M)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was... interesting to record. It is an odd fluctuation of emotions on display here. I am pleased with the last few moments, anyway. Subtle, artistic adjustments made to dialogue at the end to increase the intensity of the scene. 
> 
> NSFW from **12:33** to **20:59**
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1i26yPImZ87)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final reveal. The puzzle pieces, or teacup shards if you will, have come together. Once again, I extend my utmost gratitude to the author, purefoysgirl (aka jadegreenworks). This was a wonderful work and allowed me to further stretch my talents. I hope my listeners enjoyed the ride and are as satisfied with the ending as I am.
> 
> For first time listeners of my work, longer works (multi-chapter fics) are to me like films, or radio plays, and as such get an ending theme, or credits song. Feel free to skip (as it is me singing and not the original artists), but I very much feel like the song captures the essence of this story.
> 
> Opening Theme: Franz Liszt - Les adieux, S.409, 1867  
> Closing Theme: Franz Liszt - Romance oubliée, S.527, 1880  
> Credits: Snow Patrol - "You Could be Happy", 2006, no rights retained by me

[Vocaroo External Player Link with Download Option](https://vocaroo.com/i/s1ifloWvmzyc)


End file.
